


Break Your Heart

by Quirkless_muggle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Liam, Nightmares, Sad theo, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkless_muggle/pseuds/Quirkless_muggle
Summary: Theo waking up from a nightmare and being sad and angstySong fic - Break Your Heart by Gaslight Anthem





	Break Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this song for the first time in a while and just wanted to write something on it, so here I tried...

_It would break your heart, if you knew me well_.

Theo woke up suddenly and fearfully. He looked around frantically, checking the darkness through the windows of his truck for any signs of anything. He could feel the panicking rising in himself and tried to will it away but he couldn't stop the feeling of pure fear attacking his mind.

_ See, I have run so far that I've lost myself. _

His breathing picked up. He tried desperately to keep his tears at bay and to stay silent in the comfort of his truck but the shake in his shoulders gave him away. Theo wrapped his body tightly in his worn blanket and curled up in a tight ball in the backseat of his truck, willing himself just to fall back asleep and, for once, have a peaceful sleep.

_And there's things I have seen that I never would tell_

He had had yet another dream about Tara. If you could call it a dream. This one a bit different but just as horrible, not only Tara visited him tonight. No, of course not, where's the fun in that? Tara brought all the dead members of the chimera pack with her and watched on gleefully while they chased him, eager to get revenge. They drove me out of my mind and inside of myself. It made him think back to the dread doctor days. To when he'd watch in interest as the doctors preformed surgery on yet another unwilling participant, when he convinced Donovan into going after Stiles and, of course, when he killed his only pack for power.

Theo got into the front seat of his truck once he had calmed himself down enough to drive, and started the engine. He wasn't really sure where he was going, he just really didn't want to think right now so he paid his utmost attention to road in a vain attempt of keeping his mind at bay. It didn't really work. He ended up at a random street, or at least he thought it was random until he took in a deep breath and realised that he was, in fact, on Liam's street. Great.

_And oh, my my, it would break your heart, _

Just what he needed right now, to be reminded of Liam. Reminded of how nice (well his own way of nice) Liam was to him despite everything he'd done. He'd felt a strange connection to Liam ever since he brought him back from hell and now he always feels a weird urge to prove to Liam that he has changed but he's obviously not going to be kind all the time, just not evil. Not really sure if it works but he hopes his change his noticeable. Well it's not to Stiles, that's one thing he knows for sure.

_If you knew how I loved you, if I showed you my scars, _

Liam always seems to brighten up his day, as cheesy at that sounds, it's true. He always feels comfortable around him and the fighting may look bad but it feels like just banter to him. Hopefully it does to Liam as well. Theo also can't hide that he was a bit happy when Hayden left (maybe more than a bit) and at first thought this was just because of Hayden herself but then realised that it is also because of Liam. It took a while but Theo has finally admitted to himself that he is in love with Liam Dunbar. At first he didn't think himself capable of these emotions but as they became more pronounced he had to admit it.

_ If I played you my favorite song lying here, in the dark. _

Of course nothing's going to happen with Liam thought. Liam is this amazing, albeit a bit angry, person with opportunities and friends and Theo's this evil monster who "sleeps" I'm his truck because of some horrendous life decisions and creepy doctor people. No that's never going to work.

_Oh my my, it would break your heart. _

Never_._


End file.
